Someone pass the sake!
by MaskedxWriter
Summary: Ever wondered how much trouble a little alcohol could cause? Try mixing that question with two ninjas named Naruto, and Sasuke. Yaoi. SasuNaruNaruSasu. Bleh, sorry, summary sucks.
1. Drinking buddies

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.. That great responsibility rests on the shoulders of Masashi Kishimoto. Which is probably best.. 'cause it'd be a yaoi fest if I did. Muwhaha..

**Warning: **This is a yaoi fic! To be blunt.. Boyxboy love. If you don't like that sort of thing, or it scares you, you suck. Get out. Besides that, there's probably going to be a lot of cursing, maybe some violence. And of course, my favorite, lemon! (Sorry, I'm a hentai) No lemon in this chapter though.

**No idea where this fic came from, or where it's going.. I haven't been feeling too well lately, so that leaves lots of time to torture poor Naruto, and Sasuke.**

**  
ONE MORE THING! Then.. I might shut up. But, uh.. don't count on it..  
**

**This fic is dedicated to Akira! One of my very good friends. MUWAH! Go Akira! Also to his sister.. Who makes me laugh, even though we've never met. My two favorite yaoi fans!  
**

**Onto the fic! Much love. Please review. **

000000000000000000000000000X000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke's POV  
  
Teenage ninjas such as myself really don't have to worry about substance abuse rules, at least that's the way I and many others see it. If we're old enough to put our lives on the line everyday we're old enough to have a drink or two, a smoke break if we need it. Hell, even if they didn't let us do that I have a feeling it'd go on anyway.

I've found getting drunk alone is my safest bet, which ironically, never happens. Being in the company of others while I'm in such a state only makes me want to shut them. They all either ramble on about their problems or get so shit faced they stumble about the room causing a scene shamelessly. The only idle time I have after missions, and training, have been the times when Kakashi sensei will take the team out on a special occasion, Sakura doesn't seem to enjoy it much.

She'll sit there, either next to me, or across from me, sipping at one small drink the entire time. Her cheeks grow rosy by the time she's finished, and she'll flash me a timid grin every once in a while, trying to start a conversation.

"How's your drink Sasuke?" She'll ask sweetly.

"Fine." I'll reply truthfully, but keep my reply short.

After a while of only one word responses from me she grows silent, ending up playing with the rim of her glass to keep herself entertained.

Kakashi however is a different story, he starts out with one drink, holding it up and making us all chime our glasses together in celebration of whatever the occasion is. Though his glass is emptied a short amount of time in between refills no matter how many he has his appearance never seems to change. Perhaps it's because unless we're fighting, or talking about something along serious lines, he always looks drunk. From time to time he'll encourage us to have another, or if he sees another jounin he knows he'll smile and ask if they'd like to join us. All in all, despite what I would have imagined him being like under the influence, he stays in control of himself.

Naruto, as expected, is the complete blonde we all know he is. He guzzles down drink after drink, until it becomes challenging to understand what he's saying. His mouth flaps at a rate that's even faster than before, moronic ideas flying this way and that, earning the occasional groan from Sakura and a numbered quizzical glances from Kakashi. Normally by the time he's through I feel like my ears are going to bleed, and I have to grip my glass tightly to resist from punching him out.

Now that you know what our usual bar nights are like, and the nonexistent rule of no under age drinking, you can understand why I'm dreading the invitation we've all received to join each other there tonight. Undoubtedly it's going to be the three ringed circus it always is.

Truthfully, I'd rather be strung up by my feet and used as target practice for the kids at the academy. But I know if I don't show up it'll end up being worse than going, there'll be badgering from Sakura about where I was, and annoying made up alternatives from Naruto about what I was doing instead.

"Where were you last night?" Sakura will ask me, disappointment written all over her face.

"Ah, he was probably at home, too scared to come 'cus he knew I'd out drink him." Naruto will taunt, that annoyingly wide grin becoming even bigger.

No way in hell am I putting up with that, those two are already more than my nerves can bare.

So, here I am, walking toward the bar, my hands shoved in my pockets, and my ill expression probably giving away my irritated state. My mind is swimming with reasons why I should and shouldn't go, though my feet seem unaffected by any of this, seeing as I'm still moving closer to the destination of the bar. When I get to the entrance I push past the crowd gathered at the door, making my way inside as I spot my happy trio waiting for me, all three piled up in a booth toward the back.

I take my time getting over to them, still hesitant about showing up, but I end up plopped down in the only spot available. Naruto's to my left, painfully close, while across the table is Sakura who I'm now facing, and also Kakashi who's to her right.

"Sasuke! I'm so glad you came!" A smile breaks out on the pink haired girl's lips as I sit.

"Pft, what took ya so long, those skinny legs of yours can't walk any faster?" Naruto snickers, satisfied with his greeting. The dumbass comment doesn't even deserve an answer, and so I don't.

"Shut up, Naruto," Sakura glares in his direction, "I like your legs Sasuke." As soon as she says it her cheeks tint the same color of her hair, looking as if she were regretting the statement.

Great, dealing with another fangirl is exactly what I want to do tonight. Yippie.

Naruto mumbles something I can't hear, but I keep quiet none the less. This is already turning into the huge disaster I know it will be by the end of the night. It hasn't even started and yet I find myself leaning toward the exit.

"Now, now," Kakashi begins, "We're here to celebrate, not bicker." He finishes, a grin forming behind the mask that covers his face. Sometimes I wonder if he thinks this is as ridiculous as I do, then again he's the one who invites us here time after time. What a load of shit.

Soon someone comes over placing four empty glasses on our table along with a large bottle of sake. Our sensei politely pours the liquid evenly into each of them, sliding the drinks to each of us. Expect Naruto, who rudely grabs his and pulls it close with a trademark grin plastered on his face.

Kakashi expectedly lifts his glass and begins to speak, "To the best damn team in the entire village." He says, smiling still as we all ring our glasses together.

The sound makes me want to wince, but I comply all the same, bringing the glass to my lips as I take a long gulp. Kakashi somehow drinks through the fabric of his mask, Sakura takes a tiny sip, and a little bit spills over the rim of the glass as Naruto sucks his down. Placing mine back on the table I sigh, at least the taste being to my liking despite my company. When I look back up the ivory haired man is refilling his glass, and Naruto is somehow already on his second round. Sakura's smile comes into focus as I avert my gaze from the other two. I know what's coming next.

"Sasuke was your walk over okay?" She asks the first question of the night.

"Yeah," I tell her, making it a point not to go into detail.

"Mine too! It's pretty nice outside right?" The second question comes.

"I guess," I take another sip of my drink.

"How come you didn't ask me how my walk was?" I hear Naruto ask, the sound of his voice echoing because his mouth is still in his glass.

"Because you probably ran, and I don't care," She answers, not even trying to mask her irritation.

I glare at her out of reflex, she's always such an asshole to Naruto, and I don't know why but it makes me dislike her even more. I know I'm no saint to anyone around me either, but the way she's so blunt about it makes me want to scream. I have a reason to be moody to people, to push them away, so does that stupid blonde, but Sakura? Why is she so stuck up? Maybe because her brother murdered her entire clan, because she's shunned by the entire village? No.. Because she's spoiled rotten to the core by parents neither I nor Naruto have. What a brat..

And I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so. Is this not going as I predicted, stop me if I'm wrong, hm? Of course it is, and of course I knew it would be, but there's nothing I can do. I'd rather just get this whole thing over with, so I have to bare it for now.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Somehow time passes rather quickly, to my surprise, and delight. Everything is going as it does every night, Naruto's drunk as piss, Sakura has one sip left, and Kakashi is his normal self, his belly overflowing with alcohol. You know what this means? In less than a half an hour I'll be sleeping, away from all this unwanted stupidity. Hell. Yes.

But then I get bitten in the ass.

Something happens that doesn't normally go down, and I'm almost to the point where I want to kill myself. Another hour has passed, and Naruto is still running. Normally he sacks out, getting drunker than his body can handle, where we leave him until Iruka sensei comes along, scooping him up and dragging him home. Though sadly, neither one is coming about.

"Heeey.. you guyzz.. Pull my finger!" Naruto shouts, giggling afterward. 

Kami, please let him pass out sometime soon.

"Shut up, dope," I ground out, now on my sixth drink.

The alcohol is starting to make things a little blurry, but I'm good at bluffing so I probably seem alright to everyone else. It's close to one a.m., and I'm starting to think I'll never be free of these people.

Sakura gives me a regretful look and I suddenly find myself wondering why. Then it comes.

"I have to go," She says, and I almost want to get on my knees and thank the heavens for letting this end. But then I'm bitten in the ass yet again, because as she gets up, Kakashi speaks.

"Yeah, that's it for me too." He smiles, scooting out of the booth himself. I hear Sakura say goodbye as she hugs me around the neck rather boldly, then slip away quickly before I can tell her to get off. Kakashi pats me on the back, and also disappears. What the hell?

Then it hits me why they're leaving so soon, and so quickly.

Naruto is making a complete ass of himself, and they don't want to be the ones to drag him home. Those loons are ditching me, and leaving him as my responsibility. Which means I can kiss my earlier assumption of going home goodbye. I'm in an even fouler mood than before, just coming to realize _how_ I was bitten in the ass.

"Awwww... why'd they leave?" Naruto whines, bumping into me as he sways back and forth.

I hope they run into a demonic reincarnation of a naked Gai, the bastards.

"Because they're smart," I reply back, sighing deeply at my misfortune. "C'mon.. let's get out of here." I tell him, getting to my feet. The sooner I take him home, the sooner I can get back to my own.

"What the hell is that su'pose ta' mean?" Naruto's eyes squint as he stumbles out of the booth, coming to lean on me like a drunken floozie.

"Shut up," I tell him, surprised at myself, allowing him to use me as support for his drunken frame.

By the grace of a higher existence we make it out of the bar, but not without some swearing, and unnecessary babbling from Naruto. I now have his arm draped over my shoulder, helping him limp along as we walk, something neither of us seem to like. I try to keep my eyes in the direction of our destination, something that's becoming quite challenging.

I shouldn't have had that many drinks.

Not that I could help it, the damn alcohol seemed to be the only thing that drowned out all three of them when we were at the table. Now my indulgence in the substance is betraying me, and I mentally curse a blue streak. 

"Nghhh.. I think I'm going to be sick." Comes the mumble of my companion

"Shimatta.. do we need to stop?" I ask, not really keen on the idea of being covered in bile.

I almost lose my balance as he jerks away, running to kneel over in an alley as he empties his stomach onto the ground. Wincing, I turn my head, feeling a bit of pity tug at my chest. The sound of him heaving makes me want to join him, but somehow I manage to walk toward him. I place my hand on his back, crouching down beside him as I move my palm over his spine in comforting circular motions. Soon his muscles relax, and I hear him panting in exasperation over the activity. 

"Kuso.. " He croaks out, still trying to catch his breath.

"You alright?" I hear myself ask. Why do I sound so concerned?

He nods his head weakly, wiping his mouth with his sleeve sloppily. Before I go to stand I make eye contact with him, his blue eyes seem to plead with my own darks orbs, trying to ask me something. I have no idea what he wants from me, but I keep his gaze locked with my own. Suddenly his eyelids fall, and his body slumps forward helplessly. Before he can face plant into the contents, that were moments before in his stomach, I catch his shoulders. I refrain from shaking him, knowing that he's already passed out. I glare wordlessly as his head meets my chest, but I hear myself sigh rather dreamily while looking down on him. 

What is going on? Why is my heart beating so quickly?

It can't be-..No.. Stupid alcohol.. 

That's it, I'm never drinking again. 

000000000000000000000000000X000000000000000000000000000

**Blah.. I know, kinda crappy, ne? Or maybe not? TELL ME!**

**ANYWAY! I****'****ll see about updating soon, but right now I have cigarettes to smoke, and Pepsi to drink. Gee, I sure know how to take care of myself when I'm sick, huh? Haha. Ja! **

**Xoxoxo! **

**-Ryuzaki**


	2. One too many

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.. That great responsibility rests on the shoulders of Masashi Kishimoto. Which is probably best.. 'cause it'd be a yaoi fest if I did. Muwhaha..

**Warning: **This is a yaoi fic! To be blunt.. Boyxboy love. If you don't like that sort of thing, or it scares you, you suck. Get out. Besides that, there's probably going to be a lot of cursing, maybe some violence. And of course, my favorite, lemon! (Sorry, I'm a hentai) No lemon in this chapter though.

**Bleh, I feel like crap.. But I gotta stay up, 'cause school awaits me. Oh joy.. I'm so excited, can you tell? I've been up writing this dumb fanfic. The chapter is a little shorter than intended, but I promise there will be some yaoi to enjoy in the next chapter!**

**-Sniffles.- Give me a break, I'm trying.** **Please review!**

000000000000000000000000000X000000000000000000000000000

Naruto's POV

I drum my fingers across the table I'm sitting at, creating a beat that I bob my head to happily. People are staring, probably wondering if I'm already drunk. But maybe if they took the time to get to know me they'd also know I'm not. Then again.. I'd be wondering too..

But, who cares, right?

Not like I need them, one of these days I'll be Hokage, then they'll be sorry they weren't more friendly. I chuckle to myself with the thought, it helps reassure me that I don't look stupid sitting here all alone. But Kakashi sensei told us to meet here at this time, should have figured he'd be late, like always. I shrug to myself, a bad habit I have, making gestures and talking even when no one is there to see, or listen.

I guess that's probably why I talk so much when people are around, it's the only time I have interaction with someone besides my weekly lunch date with Iruka. Even then we don't talk much, who would when they have ramen to eat? Ramen's damn good, incase you didn't know.

My thoughts seep away as I catch a glimpse of pink through the silhouettes of the other patrons, there's only one person I know who has that color hair.

"Oi!" I call out, grinning wildly. "Sakura-chan!"

She looks around, trying to see who's calling her name, so I raise a hand and wave at her. When she finally catches the gesture I see a frown come across her features. It doesn't really bother me, it's what she usually does when she realizes I'm not Sasuke. Stupid pretty boy..

"Hi, Naruto." She says flatly as she walks over, still looking disappointed.

"Hi!" I exclaim, happy with the company, even if she doesn't like me all that well.

Beggars can't be choosers, eh?

She takes a seat at the other side of the table, getting settled in the booth, across from where I am instead of chancing to sit next to me. Hn, no explanation needed there. I take it she expects Sasuke to sit with her, because I swear she looks like she's guarding the seat beside her. Oh well, sitting next to Kakashi isn't so bad, right?

"So nice of you to join us," Comes a familiar voice, that sounds like it's beside Sakura.

We both jump, turning to see Kakashi who appears like he's been there all the while. He's in the booth with Sakura, sitting lazily, propping himself against the back of his seat. Somehow the sneaky bastard managed to not only appear out of no where, but he's on the other end in the seat Sakura was guarding. I almost want to laugh at the look on her face, but I just keep grinning instead.

"How the hell-" I began.

"Practice." He answers, grinning as usual.

I shake my head not trying to understand how he did it, he's always like that. Unreadable, and unpredictable, one minute he falls for a prank, getting hit in the head by a brick, the next he's saving your ass on some impossible mission. Always a mystery.

"Well, if you're here that must mean Sasuke's really late.." Sakura says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hello to you too, Sakura," Kakashi teases, trying to sound hurt.

"What if he got injured and is bleeding on the side of the road!" She ignores his statement completely, babbling on in a way that could almost compare to my own rants.

For once I say nothing, the attention she's showering on someone who's not even here makes me sick. I should be used to it, he's always in the lime light. Never a moment dedicated to someone else, it's all about Sasuke.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke..

"Sasuke! I'm so glad you came!" Sakura exclaims as I hear a soft 'thump' to my right.

Ngh, speak of the devil.

"Pft, what took ya so long, those skinny legs of yours can't walk any faster?" I snicker, turning to flash him a toothy grin he doesn't even take the time to look at. Cheeky bastard..

"Shut up, Naruto," The girl nearly spits at me, "I like your legs, Sasuke."

Oh, please.. Gag me, will you?

"But he does have nice legs.." I hear myself mumble under my breath.

Wait.. What the hell was that?!

I really need to learn not to talk to myself, especially when there are already people around to hear me. And why in Kami's name did I say that? Something's wrong with me, maybe the alcohol? But we haven't had any yet! I feel heat collect around my face, and I know I'm blushing. Though luckily no one seems to take notice, and none of them appear to have heard me.

Woo. Close one.

"Now, now," Kakashi chides, "We're here to celebrate, not bicker." For once I'm thankful for the interruption.

Before I even realize it there's a bottle of sake on our table, along with four glasses to match, Kakashi reaches over, setting out the glasses and pouring some into each of them. After complimenting my teammates legs, the male teammate on top of that, I'm more than ready for a drink. I grin stupidly, hiding my true feelings of embarrassment as I reach over, hastily grabbing one of the glasses. I almost empty it right there, but of course Kakashi has to make his toast.

"To the best damn team in the entire villiage." Kakashi rasies his glass and we all knock them together, creating a definite chime.

I throw my head back, ignoring the spill I create as I down the alcohol, the burn it causes in my throat is welcoming and hot. Soon I'm done, and I reach over refilling my glass again, proceeding to do with it what I did with the first. Kakashi gives me a wary look, filling his own glass while I drink. Sasuke seems a little surprised that I'm already on my second, though Sakura only takes a sip then turns to the raven haired boy beside me.

Here it comes.. The nightly conversation of meaningless praise toward the Uchiha.

"Sasuke was your walk over okay?" Her tone of sticky sweetness makes me drink faster.

"Yeah," He says in his usual monotone, I refill my glass.

"Mine too! It's pretty nice outside right?" She's trying too hard. I press the glass to my lips.

"I guess," He replies. This is so stupid.

"How come you didn't ask me how my walk was?" I ask, hearing my voice rise out in an echo seeing as how my mouth is still located on the rim of my glass.

"Because you probably ran, and I don't care," She shoots back, go figure

So what if I ran? Running is good for you.

Sasuke appears to be thinking, glaring at Sakura for some reason. Sometimes I wonder if there's something behind those glares, maybe a reason for their appearance. Then again he always looks unhappy with something, I've learned trying to look into it just confuses you more. Oh well..

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I'm so drunk right now I can hardly stand it, my mind is beyond numb, and I'm enjoying it. Tomorrow I'll probably think back on this and call myself a dumbass, but for now I'm going with it. Plus, this always seems to get on everyone's nerves, and secretly? I enjoy doing that.

Hey, at least it gets attention right? And I'm all for that, incase you hadn't noticed.

I lean over the table, slumping onto it for support before grinning.

"Heeey.. you guyzz.. Pull my finger!" I yell loud enough for the entire bar to hear, then fall into a fit of laughter.

"Shut up, dope," Sasuke almost growls. Good, I'm getting on his nerves.

Of course I'm drunk, but not nearly as drunk as I seem. I just get a kick out of making them squirm, and if I didn't know any better I'd think even Kakashi is a little fed up with me. At least they're not talking about Sasuke anymore. Nope, it's all me now.

I don't know what time it is, but I do know it's way past prince Sasuke's bedtime. That little prune probably goes to bed around nine o' clock. Well, not tonight. Half the time I pretend to pass out, waiting for Iruka sensei to come bumming around to get me. I don't know why I haven't pulled that yet, probably because I'm just extra pissed off at Sasuke.

I lean up, catching a glance at Sakura, who looks miserable.

"I have to go," She says, a small flush breaking out on her cheeks.

"Yeah, that's it for me too." Kakashi says shortly afterwards.

Wow, I really must be doing a good job, they both want to leave. I can't help my glare toward Sasuke when he receives a hug around the neck from Sakura, even though it's something he doesn't really seem to enjoy. He also gets a small pat from Kakashi, and just like that, they're gone.

Damn.. I'm good.

"Awwww... why'd they leave?" I whine, trying not to grin as I _accidently_ bump into his side. Sasuke looks ticked.

"Because they're smart," He tells me, sighing. "C'mon.. let's get out of here."

I narrow my eyes at him, "What the hell is that su'pose ta' mean?" I ask, not intending to slur as I get up and lean onto him for support.

"Shut up," He answers, letting me lean against him.

We stumble out of the bar, and to my surprise he wraps my arm around his shoulders, holding onto me so I don't fall. Or maybe he just doesn't want me to walk off and embarrass him even more, who knows. As we start the walk I notice that I might be a little drunker than I'd originally thought. Everything around me seems to spin, and I slump my head trying to get rid of the feeling.

Aw, crap.. This is what I get for being a dick.

"Nghhh.. I think I'm going to be sick," I finally voice.

"Shimatta.. do we need to stop?" He asks after cursing.

Before I can answer I pull away from him, falling forward onto my knees in a well placed alley way. My eyes water a little, my stomach clenching as I hurl my guts up in front of my rival. Soon I feel a hand on my back, moving in soothing circular motions. Somehow it relaxes me, and I pant trying not to look down at my own stomach contents.

"Kuso.." I curse, feeling embarrassed.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke's stone cold voice almost sounds concerned.

I can't speak and I don't know why, I just don't want him to leave me here. I look up at him, hoping he'll understand what I need, everything is starting to go fuzzy. His gaze locks with my own as if to ask what's wrong, but I don't get the chance to help him along anymore as my world seeps into darkness.

I pass out cold.

000000000000000000000000000X000000000000000000000000000

**There shall be more, I promise.. Please don't kill me! Then again if you kill me I won't have to worry about updating.. Hmmm. Heh, heh, just screwin' with ya. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, it keeps me going.. Even if this is a load of crap.**

**Welp, guess I'll see you in the next chapter. MUWHA!**

**Xoxoxoxo!**

**-Ryuzaki**


	3. Drunken love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.. That great responsibility rests on the shoulders of Masashi Kishimoto. Which is probably best.. 'cause it'd be a yaoi fest if I did. Muwhaha..

**Warning: **This is a yaoi fic! To be blunt.. Boyxboy love. If you don't like that sort of thing, or it scares you, you suck. Get out. Besides that, there's probably going to be a lot of cursing, maybe some violence. And of course, my favorite, lemon! (Sorry, I'm a hentai)

**First off.. I'm very sorry that I haven't updated! This chapter is smut filled, so I hope it makes up for my laziness. I'm really not used to writing chaptered fics, normally I'm a one-shot junkie. Anyway.. hope it doesn't suck too badly. 3**

**Review, pleasssssse? -Pouts.-**

000000000000000000000000000X000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke sat on the ground a moment, looking down at the blonde headed boy that was now leaned up against his chest. He was starting to regret not leaving his teammate at the bar, then Iruka could have dealt with this instead of him. In the mist of his regret he somehow managed to blame the new feelings and concerns on the alcohol, though there had been other times he'd felt similar. Not that his pride would ever let him admit to any of it, but he'd become quite fond of the other teen.

Groaning he managed to get them up out of the alley way, Naruto on his back. It wasn't like he hadn't carried heavier things, but in this state it took a lot out of him just to keep walking in a straight line. Plus, he'd never been to Naruto's place, so that also had to be accounted for. He was thankful it was dark, so no one could see them in such a comical state.

"Oi, idiot.. " He shrugged his shoulders, shaking Naruto a little. "Where do you live?"

"Hnnn... " Naruto opened his eyes a little, looking around. "Another block down."

After that the blue eyes closed again, Naruto's head going back to rest on the other's shoulder. Though when the raven haired boy felt his neck being nuzzled he stiffened. Swallowing back a response he shook if off, attributing the gesture to Naruto drunken, and sleep ridden state.

Soon he was staring at the door that lead to Naruto apartment, but then he realized he didn't have a key. He turned his head, catching Naruto's face, he almost didn't wake him, but then he noticed the drool accumulating on his shirt.

"Ne, wake up." He grimaced, letting go of Naruto, not watching as he fell on his ass.

"KUSO! What was that for?!" Naruto yelped, rubbing his backside, now very awake.

"For drooling on my shoulder, nimrod.. " Sasuke shot back. "And your door is locked."

Naruto glared for a moment before getting back to his feet and digging in his pockets.

"Oh no..." The blonde looked worried as he searched.

"Nani.." Sasuke ground out, not in the mood for antics.

"I don't think I-" He cut himself off, catching the concerned look on Sasuke's face.

"You're kidding me.." Sasuke glared. "You don't have a key?"

Naruto laughed, dangling a key in front of Sasuke's face a moment later. "Juuuust screwin' with ya!"

Sasuke's lips pursed together, and he frowned deeply, his eyes narrowed. A nervous laugh left the other as he shoved the key into the door knob, turning it and admitting a click as the lock turned.

"Ah, c'mon, Sasuke.." He grinned. "It was joke."

Naruto's happy tone did nothing, and he scratched the back of his head nervously as a result. Then a knowing grin passed across his lips and he ducked behind the other boy. Placing his hands on his rival's back he shoved him past the threshold of the door and into the house.

"I know what you need..." Naruto whispered into the other's ear.

Sasuke swallowed, willing himself not to shiver. "Nanda..?" He asked.

"A drink, of course!" Naruto chimed, but Sasuke frowned, not thinking along the same innocent lines.

"A drink..? You just hurled in an alley, baka." He said, watching the other skip off after closing the door.

"Well.. I need some sake to get rid of the throw up taste then, _baka_!"

Naruto happily pulled out a bottle and placed in on his kitchen table, running to a cabinet to get cups. The other sighed, shaking his head. It wasn't like he had anything else to do, so why not stay? Though he couldn't ignore the voice screaming in his head telling him to leave.

_You're already feeling things you shouldn't. _It told him. _Leave while it's still a secret._

He almost moved toward the door, but soon his blonde headed friend was pushing him into a chair, and he didn't dare move. Settling just to glare about the situation he leaned his cheek into one of his hands, watching as Naruto poured the drinks. He snickered a little at how sloppy the job was done, and soon there were small puddles of sake on the table.

"Stop laughing at me." Naruto glared this time.

"Stop being stupid." Sasuke smirked.

"Just drink the damn thing, Uchiha." He slid the cup to his rival, still glaring as he took his own.

Sasuke thanked whatever god there was for plastic, seeing as how when Naruto raised his glass there was no sound but a soft thump when they rang them together.

"To kicking your ass." Naruto snickered after the toast.

"To your delusions." Sasuke answered.

Both threw their heads back, letting the alcohol run down their throats until it was gone, slamming the containers back down on the table empty. Naruto refilled theirs cups, though they skipped the toast, and repeated guzzling down the liquid. Somehow the friendly offer of a drink turned into a game, well more than a game, a challenge. Who could drink more?

It was a bad habit they both had, seeing who could do better, who could **win**. Just another way they fueled their own rivalry, it didn't matter what they were doing, as long as they had an opponent to beat. They'd done this with other things, though surprisingly this was their first time doing it with sake.

Soon the bottle was empty, and they both sat glaring at each other.

"You don't have anymore?" Sasuke asked, making it a point not to slur.

"No.." Naruto answered, wishing he did. How were they suppose to declare a winner?

"Hn..." The raven haired boy leaned his forehead on the table.

"I have cards... two out of three wins?" He droned, eyelids drooping slightly.

"Fine." Sasuke agreed, getting up out of his chair, his figure swaying slightly..

Naruto made his way over toward the couch, Sasuke following behind, seeing as how he didn't know where they were going to play. But before they could get there the blonde tripped over his own feet. The blue eyed ninja went down, taking the Uchiha with him as he reached out for something to support himself. Instead they both ended up on the floor, Naruto piled up on top of the other intoxicated teen.

"Nnn.." Sasuke groaned. "Get off."

"I don't know if I can." Naruto answered, trying to untangle himself from the other.

The way Naruto was breathing, and wriggling on top of him made Sasuke's cheeks turn red, and he felt another part of himself also coming to life.

'_No, no, no.._' Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, trying to take control of himself.

Suddenly the blonde stopped moving, and the Uchiha's eyes shot open catching a smile on his rival's lips. Naruto dipped his head down, nuzzling his face into the crook of the other boy's neck.

"Ooh, Sasuke.. " He cooed, running his tongue along the other teen's collar bone.

Sasuke sucked in a breath of air before countering. "W-What the hell are you doing, dobe?"

Naruto snickered. "I found another way we can decide the winner, teme."

The normally idiotic ninja had figured out Sasuke's state of mind from the bulge in his pants, go figure.

After speaking the blonde's hands found their way to the top of Sasuke's shirt, with a single jerk the fabric ripped right down the middle. Before the raven haired teen could object he felt his opponent's mouth move along his chest, stopping at one of his nipples. A low moan left the Uchiha, feeling Naruto's tongue dancing across the sensitive part of him. The offending boy sucked the nub into his mouth, biting gently as he savored the sound of another moan coming from Sasuke.

Naruto couldn't believe it, maybe he had finally found something he could better Sasuke in? And the way it felt, hearing the other boy in such a vulnerable way made his blood pump entirely too fast. Silently he thanked his sensei for lending him a copy of the notorious novel the man always had his nose stuck in, and the sake for giving him the nerve to actually pull something like this off.

Even being as bold as he was, he knew that without the lull of alcohol he'd never try something so daring. It was surprising that Sasuke hadn't made a move to shove him off. Either he was enjoying himself, or he was scumming to the influential liquid too. Though in reality, it was a little bit of both.

Perhaps the two should drink together more often..?

The Uzumaki continued his slow torture, soaking up the sounds of pleasure he was getting from Sasuke. Soon he could feel the nub pulsing in his mouth from the attention, still suckling the pert piece of flesh harshly. The feeling of power over his rival was driving Naruto up the wall, and even though he was inexperienced he decided to continue.

His mouth leaving the area almost made the boy beneath him whimper uncharistically, though his hands started to roam else where. They traced over the fine muscles located on the paler boy's abdomen, coming back up to adorn his chest. Naruto moved to where he was facing Sasuke, looming over him as his hands explored the other's body.

"Ha, you sound like you're enjoying this.." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear.

For a moment there was no reply, the startled, yet pleased boy beneath him was having a little trouble thinking. When he could finally understand words again he jerked his head toward the other, capturing his lips in a desperate kiss as his hand fisted it's self in blonde hair. He pulled the head downward, parting his lips for Naruto's eager tongue in the process, his own tongue darting out to meet the intruder.

The two boys tongues danced together, moving rapidly, each devouring the other. Neither seemed to register the fact that they were making out with their sworn rival. The amount of alcohol they'd consumed made everything a little hazed, even though they still had enough clarity to indulge in sloppy kisses.

"Sasuke.." Naruto breathed as they broke away for air, his hands making short work of what was left of the raven haired teen's shirt. The blonde had little time to admire the shirtless Sasuke, seeing as how his own shirt was being yanked away as well.

After the restriction of fabric was gone, including their pants, the boxer clad boys returned to another kiss. Naruto had to pull away, inhaling sharply as he ground his hips into the other boy who moaned in turn. Sasuke bucked his hips, seeking more friction as his arms encircled his rival's lower back.

"More.." Sasuke pleaded with another moan, still blissfully unaware of his vulnerable tone.

Naruto growled, loving the unusual noise the other boy was making. "You want more?" He asked, trying to sound sly.

"Yes.." The Uchiha replied, swallowing a gulp of air into his neglected lungs.

Suddenly his eyes shot open, feeling Naruto's tongue circle his navel then dip inside it, and the Uzumaki's fingertips tucked under the waistband of Sasuke's silk black boxers. A small gasp was heard as the blonde yanked the shorts down around the other boy's ankles, revealing a very aroused Uchiha. Naruto moved his head lower, facing the taller boy's erection with curiosity.

His tongue darted out of his mouth, eager to taste the pre-cum beading and dripping off the tip of his friend's arousal. Sasuke cried out as a wet tongue was dragged along the most sensitive part of his body, his hands venturing out and grasping onto Naruto's shoulders. Naruto moved a hand to grasp the hardened organ as he took it into his mouth slowly, noting the way it made the other boy's legs tremble and jerk.

Sasuke's mouth hung open, his moans being swallowed up greedily by the hungry boy between his legs, and needless to say the blonde was enjoying himself, pursing his lips tightly around the object in his mouth as he sucked on it mercilessly. The Uchiha dug his heels into the tile of the floor helplessly as he continued to voice his approval quite loudly.

"N-Naru..to.." He choked out between sobs, arching his back.

"Mmmm.." Naruto moaned around the other boy, loving the shudder he felt coarse through his rival as a result.

The whisked cheeked boy decided to be bold, letting a single digit venture lower as his mouth continued to suck, pushing into the other boy's entrance. He was surprised when he pushed past the tight ring of flesh, noticing the way it seemed to excite Sasuke more.

"Ahh-hah!" Sasuke couldn't control his mouth anymore, pushing into the intruding finger.

"You like that?" Naruto pulled his mouth away from his rival's arousal to voice his question, though his hand was still encircled around it, pumping slowly.

"Nnghh.." The raven haired boy couldn't speak, pleasure stealing away his vocabulary.

"I think you do..." Naruto pulled his finger out, only to replace it with two. "Tell me, Sasuke.. Or I'll stop."

"Uwahh.. I-..I.." Sasuke gasped, his hands racking over the tile. Sexual pleasure and being drunk seemed to have doused the flame of his pride. "I.. l-like..it."

"Good..." Naruto licked his lips, entering and re-entering his fingers as he listened to his teammate moan at an extreme volume.

The blonde headed boy could feel his own arousal throb with need, listening to the lust filled cries of the tortured boy beneath him. They way the Sasuke's pale skin glistened with sweat, his body rigid with pleasure, it made him want to end it all now. But he couldn't do that, not until he was sure Sasuke was ready for what was to come next.

"Naa..ru..tooo.." Sasuke dragged out the other boy's name in a desperate moan. "I-inside... p-put it.. inside."

The breathless plea made Naruto's blood boil, and he removed his fingers abruptly. Within moments he was positioned at the other boy's entrance, ignoring the fact that Sasuke knew what was coming, now looming over him. He looked down at Sasuke as he pushed forward, sheathing himself inside him completely. Naruto gritted his teeth, refusing to look away from the other boy's features that were pleasantly scrunched up in pleasure.

"God... you're so tight," Naruto swallowed, wallowing in the new feeling.

Sasuke slung an arm around Naruto's shoulders, pulling him down into a fierce and passionate kiss. Naruto forced his tongue past the other boy's lips, exploring every part of his mouth he could reach. Sasuke moved his tongue along the Naruto's, letting it slink into his mouth as well.

When Naruto pulled out then jerked his hips forward, Sasuke cried out into the kiss, his arms wrapping around the other tightly. The dominate teen swallowed the welcoming out cry, repeating his earlier motion, thrusting out and then back into the tight heat of Sasuke. Soon he built up a slow but pleasurable rhythm, breaking away from the kiss so he could observe the raven haired boy's expression.

Sasuke tossed his head back, black locks of hair sticking to his face because of the sweat rolling off of his forehead. His fingertips drug down along Naruto's tan back, leaving light welts in their wake. The blonde moaned, slamming his hips forward and back again, the slap of flesh on flesh encouraging him to continue.

"Ahh..ahh.. Harder.."

Naruto groaned, pleased with his rival nearly begging for him to speed up his thrusts. The blonde genin willed his hips to move faster as his teammate had requested, now slamming in and out of Sasuke at a speed only attainable through intense ninja training.

Naruto felt as if he were on fire, the air around them becoming so hot and thick that both were now gasping for air. The steady and quick pace continued, and Naruto found himself loving the way Sasuke's ebony locks bounced back and forth with each heavy blow. He almost smirked, hearing the taller nin cry out, nearly making enough noise to recover all his years of silence.

Finally Naruto could feel Sasuke spasm around him, narrowing his half lidded gaze down at Sasuke as his rival's eyes went wide before rolling into the back of his head. Suddenly he felt the Uchiha's thighs tremble, hearing his teammate mumble incoherently before hot liquid spurted on to his own stomach and chest as Sasuke came with a deafening and drawn out shout of his namet. The blonde drank up the scene in front of him, riding into Sasuke as his muscles clamped down and clutched around him. He could feel Sasuke's nails sink into his shoulder as he continued to shiver during his own climax.

Naruto wasn't far behind and with a few more thrusts he moaned Sasuke's name hotly before shooting his own seed deep inside his new lover, earning another pleased groan from the Uchiha. Both immediately gave into their sleep starved bodies, Naruto collapsing on Sasuke as they drifted quickly off to sleep.

Neither knew just how awkward the next morning would be... or how badly their heads would be throbbing.

000000000000000000000000000X000000000000000000000000000

**Okay.. all you die-hard SasuxNaru fans, I know this was a NaruxSasu chapter.. BUT! If you want me to continue I've planned a SasuxNaru lemon as well. You can't blame the guy.. he was drunk! The alcohol drained his will to dominate, hehe, just wait till he's sober.**

**Thanks again for the reveiws, I love you all!!**

**Xoxoxoxo!!**

**-Ryuzaki**


	4. Hang over

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.. That great responsibility rests on the shoulders of Masashi Kishimoto. Which is probably best.. 'cause it'd be a yaoi fest if I did. Muwhaha..

**Warning: **This is a yaoi fic! To be blunt.. Boyxboy love. If you don't like that sort of thing, or it scares you, you suck. Get out. Besides that, there's probably going to be a lot of cursing, maybe some violence. And of course, my favorite, lemon! (Sorry, I'm a hentai) No lemon in this chapter though.

**This chappy is short, forgive me, and no smut.. **_**yet**_**. Wink Anyway, I started as a freshman at my college today! Ah, yes, it was dreamy.. I love it, but I'm slam-packed with work to do. That's probably why this is so short.. I'm about to fall asleep. Hah.. Heads up, next chapter is SasuxNaru lemon. Nummy..**

000000000000000000000000000X000000000000000000000000000

Naruto smacked his lips during his sleep, nuzzling the warm chest that his forehead was leaned against. His mind was buzzing back and forth between la-la land and full awareness, leaving the blonde content in his hazy state. He hadn't even noticed Sasuke until he heard a defiant, yet soft, moan come from below him. Azure eyes shot wide open as Naruto clumsily scrambled away from his rival, looking genuinely, well... freaked out.

As if on cue Sasuke rolled on his side, his eyes opening to squint at the sunlight leaking through the blinds of a window. Seeing as how Naruto had already jerked away and crab walked a good few feet from him he didn't exactly have the same reaction. The Uchiha groaned as his temples started to throb, his hang-over kicking in full throttle.

"Shit.." He cursed a bit hoarsely, leaning up too quickly and immediately regretting it.

Naruto continued to gape, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. What the hell had happened last night? He knew he'd been drinking, and probably gotten drunk, but he had no idea what happened after that. With a little sense of pride he noticed his ass didn't hurt, smirking for a moment..

_So.. Even if we did get it on.. I was top?_

"Damnit.." Sasuke swore again, now alternating from rubbing his head to rubbing his ass.

_Uzumaki, you sly devil.._

Naruto's inner voice shut off completely as he noticed realization hit Sasuke. It was like watching a flip book, you know, those stupid stick figures you drew on the ends of your paper, then flipped them with your thumb fast enough that it started to move? The ebony haired boy's eyes surveyed the evidence first with wide eyes..

Clue number one: No clothes..

Clue number two: His mouth tasted like an ashtray

Clue number three: .. Well, you don't want to know clue number three.

Through the metamorphose Naruto's nerves started to get the best of him, but for some odd reason he couldn't wipe the grin off his face. Hell, why not soak it up a little? After all, he'd just fucked the person he'd never topped before in his life! Hah.. No pun intended.

"You..." Sasuke seethed out, his icy and venomous tone sending a shiver down his teammate's spine.

"Oi, oi, oi.. Don't get your panties in a wad, Sasuke," Naruto waved his hands in front of his body.

"Shut the hell up, idiot!" Sasuke spat back, making Naruto's jaw clamp shut instantly.

The Uchiha seemed neither amused nor happy, not that it was common on any other day, but this was serious. Naruto could have sworn the other teen had grown horns over night, exaggerating Sasuke's sneer into a look of pure bloodlust and hate.

"I'm going to kill you," _Okay_, so maybe it was bloodlust.

Naruto smacked his hand over his mouth to block his laughter as Sasuke attempted to launch himself at him, but only slumped to the floor because of his soreness. Silently he thanked the fox demon for devouring his hang-over symptoms before letting his barking laughter out in the open. This only seemed to enrage his partner more, but he didn't stop. How could he with the top rookie ninja crawling and scooting on the floor to retrieve his clothes like a silk worm?

Suddenly Sasuke shot him a cold look, one that was bitter and full of disdain. You know.. the usual 'fuck-you' glare?

"Hn.. figures that you wouldn't be upset," Sasuke snorted, wincing as he pulled on his boxers.

"Pft, what's that supp'se to mean?" Naruto retorted, now straight faced.

"I always knew you liked guys," Sasuke said, smirking

If he couldn't beat the shit out of Naruto he might as well play a few minds games, right?

Naruto blinked a moment in confusion over how the role of superiority had already shifted back into Sasuke's control again. His blue eyes narrowed, obviously annoyed by the comment.

"Like hell," Naruto shot back with a sneer of his own.

"That's not what you said last night," The smirk on Sasuke's face grew wider as he pulled on his shorts.

Naruto, for once, was rendered speechless, scolding himself for letting Sasuke use a come-back that rightfully, and should have, belonged to him. He wallowed in his defeat before grinning again, which in turn earned him a stern and irritated look from Sasuke.

Bring it.

"Actually, you made most of the noise, remember?" Naruto asked in a sing-song voice.

The malice that danced in those ebony eyes both, thrilled, and scared the Uzumaki shitless. The outspoken ninja figured it was worth getting his ass kicked later, basking in the glory of making Sasuke even more livid than before. He sighed shaking his head with a fond smile, why didn't this job pay? Oh wait.. it did, didn't it?

Well, at least it did last night..

"Taha!" Naruto kicked his heels against the floor like an excited child who'd just beaten the seventh level of Mario on his own.

"Fuck you.." Sasuke said in a dark tone, now fully dressed.

Naruto couldn't resist..

"No.. Fuck _you,_" He went into another fit of delighted laughter.

The blonde failed to notice that his counter part had somehow managed to stand on his own, not less than a foot away from him. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain shoot up from his groin area, his hands automatically cupping the sensitive area as he wailed.

Did Sasuke just do what he thought he did?

_Oh yeah_..

Naruto groaned in a pathetic tone as he nursed his tender loins, hoping that rolling back and forth on his back would distract his balls from the lovely kick they'd just received.

"Low blow.." He coughed, trying to look threatening and failing miserably.

"Hn.. literally, ne?" Sasuke asked in a smug tone from above him.

"Fuck you," Naruto said without thinking.

"Not this time," Sasuke smirked in triumph.

The pale skinned Uchiha stalked toward the door, trying to hid the limp to save his pride. In his mind Naruto had been the victor, though he knew the blonde would sit and stew over his words for quite some time. Unfortunately that wasn't enough for the sole survivor pyro, there was no way in hell he'd let Naruto hold a title over him. No matter how amazing last night had been, and no matter how badly Naruto begged..

It was his turn..

"Meet me at the training grounds tonight," Sasuke said in monotone, "If you don't show there won't be anything to hold the next time I kick you there."

"Shit, like there'll be a next time, asshole," Naruto said boldly, though he was a little concerned for _little_ Naruto.

"It's your funeral," Was the last thing Sasuke said before slamming the door behind him.

Once outside the Uchiha started to make his way back home, praying that for the sake of his fangirls that none would pop up. If he had to deal with one high, or shrill, voice right now he wouldn't be held accountable for his actions.. or the body count. On the way he mumbled a line of things he was glad his mother couldn't hear, cursing 'that damned idiot' all along his merry way.

_Just wait.._

A sadistic smile tugged at his lips, already planning his sweet revenge on the said blonde. The idiot probably thought Sasuke wanted to meet him to kick his ass, and yes, he would, but there was a part two planned as well. Thoughts and ideas raced through his head, now ignoring his headache and lower anatomy. There would be hell to pay, and after that.. the real fun would begin

Naruto was still sitting on the floor, thankful that the searing pain had decided not to burn as badly as it had in the beginning. His fist pounded the floor in frustration, not understanding how his win seemed to have been stolen away. He'd been top, damnit! That counted for something, didn't it? Hell yes, he'd turned Sasuke into a pile of mush.. and that, my readers, is no easy task. But that smug superiority still seemed to linger over his head, taunting him with the same confidence that belonged to it's owner.

"Just wait.." He ground out, just as clueless as Sasuke had presumed, thinking that tonight he'd merely be fighting Sasuke.

What glorious delusions, ne?

000000000000000000000000000X000000000000000000000000000

**Yeah, I know, the short-ness sucks.. but on the bright side I love every review I've gotten so far. Normally I'm a NaruxSasu fan, there's not enough of it out there, but.. I do like to write things that EVERYONE can enjoy so that explains the up-coming chapter. Thank you to everyone who reads, and **_**especially**_**, all my lovely reviewers! They Mah buddies.**

**Oh yes! And if you have any requests, lay them on me so I can consider them!**

**Hope to see you in the next edition, review me so I can get more ideas my loverlies! 3**

**Xoxoxoxo!!**

**-Ryuzaki **


End file.
